This multicenter prospective study is designed to establish the effect of long-term therapy with raloxifene hydrochloride on lumbar spine and hip bone mineral density in healthy, postmenopausal, hysterectomized women versus placebo versus Premarin on biochemical markers of bone metabolism in the same patients; and to establish the safety of chronic administration of the drug.